Speak Now
by hanika.starzone
Summary: Based on Taylor Swift's 'Speak Now' ShikaTema/ChouIno xx Doesn't Own Naruto xx


**A/N: ShikaTema. Based on Taylor Swift's "Speak Now"**

**Me: Me does not own Speak Now or the Naruto characters! **

**TS: Heck yeah you don't!**

**Me: Moving on!**

* * *

_**I am not the kind of girl**_

_**Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion,**_

_**But you are not the kind of boy**_

_**Who should be marrying the wrong girl…**_

"Hey Temari, are you going to Shikamaru's wedding?"

"Hn, his wedding? What do you mean, Chouji?"

"Yeah, didn't you know about it?"

"Oh… no OK, I'll go get ready,"

_**I sneak in and see your friends,**_

_**And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel**_

_**And she is yelling at a bridesmaid**_

_**Somewhere back inside a room wearing a gown shaped like a pastry.**_

"SAKURA HARUNO! ARE YOU PURPOSELY TRYING TO RUIN MY MAKE-UP ON MY DAY?" Ino yelled.

"N-n-no…"

"THEN DO IT PROPERLY!"

_That sounded like it came from the room at the end there_, Temari thought. Just then, she saw Hinata and Tenten cautiously sneak out of the room.

"What's up?" Temari asked.

"I-Ino-chan is mad at Sakura for- for putting yellow eye c-colour," Hinata stuttered.

"Calm down, Hinata," Tenten patted Hinata on the back. "Ino's wearing the worst wedding dress I have EVER seen! I mean, it looks like a pastry, what the hell? I can bet you Yoshino-san kind of disapproved this marriage," she whispered.

…_Ino, huh? _Temari frowned.

_**This is surely not what you thought it would be  
**_

Shikamaru frowned. _Awh man, that must've been Ino. Why did I ever decide to propose to her? What a drag…_

_**I lose myself in a daydream…**_

_**Where I stand and say,**_

_**Don't say yes, run away now, **_

_**I'll meet you when you're out of the church, at the back door.**_

_**Don't wait, or say a single vow. **_

_**You need to hear me out and they said Speak Now.  
**_

"Temari-san, are you okay?" Hinata waved her hand in front of Temari who was spacing out.

Temari shook her head. "Huh, what? Oh, yes… yes, I'm fine," Temari looked away, trying not to be in eye contact with her two best friends.

"Temari, don't look away from us. We know you too well. What's wrong?" Tenten asked.

_**Fun gestures are exchanged**_

_**And the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march**_

_**And I am hiding in the curtains**_

_**It seems like I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be  
**_

The church was buzzing.

A woman sat down at the organ and started to play a death march. Or that was what Temari thought. She was seated in the back row, where she couldn't be seen, with an unpleasant look on her face. Hinata was on her left side and Tenten on her right.

Temari bet Ino inviting her to this wedding would turn a disaster. But too bad she didn't put in the invitations, _Warning; Don't Tell Temari…_

_**She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen**_

_**But I know you wish it was me,**_

_**You wish it was me,**_

_**Don't you?  
**_

Ino walked down the aisle. Temari could tell her hands were itching to wave at all the guests, as if she was some runway model or what not. She wasn't interested in such things. Neither was Shikamaru.

Shikamaru spotted Temari in the back row. He was the only one who noticed her. And he only noticed_ her._

There was a big cheesy smile on Ino's face._ Temari wouldn't do that,_ he thought. _I suddenly wish it was her._

Yoshino, sitting in the front row, thought, _Is this the girl? She doesn't look like Shikamaru's type… Will this be the starting of a new Nara way? Well, I don't think I'll like it._

_**Don't say yes, run away now**_

_**I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door**_

_**Don't wait, or say a single vow**_

_**You're time is running out and they said Speak Now…  
**_

_Please Shikamaru, please say no… _Temari thought.

"I...I..." he took in a deep breath. "I do"

_NO! _Temari was about to burst into tears. No wait. Screw that, she wanted to crack Ino's skull with her fan. Then get Gaara to literally crush her with his Sabaku Kyuu. No wait, get Karasu to attack her _BEFORE_ Gaara crushed her.

_**I hear the preacher say Speak Now or forever hold your peace.  
**_

"Are there any objections to this engagement? SPEAK NOW, or forever hold you peace,"

That was the word Temari needed to hear. Speak Now. _Speak Now…_

_Somebody stop this insanity before I'm actually married to her!_

_**There's a silence, there's my last chance**_

_**I stand up with shaking hands**_

_**All eyes on me**_

_**Horrified looks from **__(nearly)__** everyone in the room**_

_**But I'm only looking at you…  
**_

"_**I am not the kind of girl, who should rudely barging in on a white veil occasion,**_

_**But you are not the kind of boy, who should be marrying the wrong girl.**_

_**So don't say yes, run away now, I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door,**_

_**Don't wait, or say a single vow, you need to hear me out and they said Speak Now," **__-Temari  
_

_**And you say, "Let's run away now, I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door,**_

_**Baby, I didn't say my vows,**_

_**So glad you were around when they said Speak Now," **__–Shikamaru  
_

Yoshino, Tenten and Hinata smiled. Sakura smirked.

_Serve's her right_, Sakura thought.

_She is the Suna liaison? The one Shikamaru is escorting? I heard she's really tough. The Nara way shall continue! Women shall rule! Yippee! _–Yoshino

_Go Temari! _–Hinata and Tenten.

Temari smiled and cried tears of joy when she got outside. Hinata and Tenten joined her.

"Congratulations, girl!" Tenten patted her back. "Yes, Temari-san, congratulations!" Hinata smiled.

Shikamaru came soon. "I think we'll give you guys some time alone," Tenten pulled Hinata to the church garden.

Shikamaru got down to his knees and got a ring. "Uh… Temari, will you, um… marry me?"

Temari burst into tears again and embraced Shikamaru. "Yes!" She exclaimed.

"What are you doing?" Yoshino popped out of nowhere. "Aren't you going to ask me if I approve?" she asked Shikamaru. "Why, yes I do!" she smiled. They kissed.

_**What happened back inside…**_

Ino was speechless. How did Temari get in here? "SHIKAMARU, GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" She grabbed his hand.

"I'm sorry, Ino. Temari is the actual one I love. Not you. I thought I did but... I don't," he tried to pull away but Ino tightened her grip.

"SCREW YOU, INO!" Sakura flung the wedding cake at her. Shikamaru dodged it, but Ino only heard Sakura yell, not throw the cake. It hit her right in the face and her dress was ruined. She started crying. Shikamaru took this chance to escape.

Ino was on her knees. Most of the guests had left. Chouji went up to her and cupped her chin. He wiped away her tears and cake. "Will you marry me, Ino?" he asked, getting directly to the point.

She was speechless again. And burst into tears. "Yes!" She hugged Chouji.

* * *

**Ino: Chouji's the best!**

**Temari: No, Shika-kun is! **

***both have a stare down***

**Chouji: Jeez… they look kinda scary, Shikamaru…**

**Shika: Meh… ****nevermind**** them, Chouji…**

**Ino: *blinks***

**Me: And Tema-chan WINS! Seriously guys, you should get along. **

**Both: *looks at each other again* *sighs* OK… *shakes hands* **


End file.
